


Mission Time

by Gallijaw



Series: The Incarnate Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: Another day, another mission.Such is the life of a warrior.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard & Eren Yeager, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager, Pieck & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: The Incarnate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mission Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Zeke's birthday, Happy Birthday Zeke!

Another day, another mission. Such is the life of a warrior.  
Today is no different, and here we find our warriors ready to see off their friends.  
The warriors crowd around their friends who are leaving on a mission; Annie talks quietly with Pieck in the corner of the room, Reiner, colt and Bertolt give Zeke well wishes.  
Marcel and Porco stand with Eren in another corner of the room.  
“We should be going with you!” Porco exclaims, disgruntled and aggravated, “What kind of knights leave their princess to fight alone!”  
Eren glances at him and sighs, eyes glowing with fondness and exasperation, “It’ll be fine Pock, I can handle myself just fine.”  
Eren looks over at Marcel, who had remained quiet. He walks over and wraps the older boy in a hug.  
“I’m worried Princess, are you sure you’re up for a mission so soon?”  
“Marcy, look at me. I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me.”  
“I’ll always worry about you.”  
But as he looked into shimmering green eyes, he knew things would be okay.  
“HEY! Lovebirds! I’m still here you know!”

Zeke POV  
We’ve arrived at the battlefield, and we have reached a face off.  
“Warchief Zeke.”  
Pieck’s voice never fails to creep me out, but I turn my head, glancing at her,  
“We need to press forward.”  
“I’m aware of that Pieck, however,” I turn away, facing the battlefield, “there is a barricade of cannons blocking our way, we can’t approach until they’ve been destroyed.”  
“Zeke is correct, but not to worry, we’re already working on it. You won’t have to wait much longer.”  
I turn to commander Magath in confusion, a question already upon my lips-  
A crack.  
I turn.  
I see the ground cracking, a large fissure making its way towards the enemy lines.  
Tremors are wracking throughout my body when it suddenly stops.  
At first I’m confused, until suddenly, the tremors begin once more.  
There is a large cracking sound, and something erupts from the ground.  
Massive arachnid legs, inky black, like the midnight sky emerge from the ground, slamming down on the enemy’s tanks.  
A figure emerges from the dust.  
The Spider screeches, arachnoid legs lashing out, trifurcated jaw spitting globs of silk.  
In an instant, the enemy cannons have been destroyed.

Third Person POV

With the cannons destroyed, Zeke is free to transform.  
A flash of light.  
The Beast bellows out a war cry, scooping a handful of rocks.

He crushes them.  
His hands rise.  
He throws.

There’s a sonic boom as dozens of rocks are launched at high speed towards the opposing force.  
They hit, tearing through rock, metal and flesh in an instant.

As Zeke continues his bombardment, Pieck moves with great speed across the battlefield, huge maw snapping up soldiers, biting them in half.  
As she moves, the panzer unit unleashes a barrage of gunfire, tearing holes through enemy soldiers with ease, enemy fire bouncing off the metal armour.

Zeke’s POV

As our bombardment comes to a close, I look around. There’s still a few soldiers around.  
“Pieck,” I yell out, “finish up, we’re done here.”  
I glance around once more, searching, looking, seeking.  
I catch sight of him.  
Over near the enemy base, I catch sight of my precious little brother.  
Jet black spider legs are emerging from his back, hair a shimmering golden blond with sanguine highlights, eyes glowing the colour of freshly spilt blood.  
Arachnoid silk sprays from his hands, wrapping, binding, trapping the remaining enemy soldiers in a sticky prison.

He finishes and walks over to me.  
“How are you feeling little brother?”  
“Tired.”  
“Well, it’s over now. Let’s go home.”

I emerge from my titan.  
Eren returns to normal.  
I wrap an arm around him, guiding him back to the wagon.

Today, we won.  
Now it’s time to rest.


End file.
